


take your time

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Druck-works [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Coming Out, Communication, Davenzi, Happy Ending, I suck at tags, Jonas wants David’s address, M/M, Talking, druck - Freeform, reaching out, reunion scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: Davenzi reunion fic





	take your time

**Author's Note:**

> Matteo’s a gay meme lord disaster (you didn’t here it from me)
> 
> This is another tumblr prompt  
> (@veron104)

**Freitag 19:12**

 

It was Friday. The boys were all at Matteo’s having some drinks and enjoying the time they were spending with each other. They hadn’t done this in a while, with all four of them, that is. They were playing some Mario Kart, well, except Matteo, since he kept falling into the water. Jonas also wasn’t playing, since was absolutely crushing them at the beginning, which made Abdi tell him to stop playing, since it didn’t give the others a fair chance. So now only Carlos and Abdi were playing, with the other two on their phones. Okay well, Matteo wasn’t really on his phone, he was just sulking in front of it’s black screen. 

 

He was still sad. Better, a whole lot better, but still sad. He missed David a lot. It’s been two weeks since they’d last seen each other. David asked for some space, and Matteo gave that to him understandingly. Because if there was one thing Matteo was good at, it was respecting other people’s boundaries. He knew what it was like to have people crowding him, and he didn’t want anyone to feel like he was doing that to them. 

 

He didn’t even notice that he let out a frustrated groan, since he was too deep into his thoughts, too busy thinking about David. Ugh, how he wanted to see him again, stroke his hands through his hair again, laugh with him again, basically, just do anything with him. 

 

“Hey na, you good?” Jonas turned off his phone and set in down onto the coffee table and turned to where Matteo was sitting. 

 

“Uh, no. Not really?”

 

“Why are you questioning yourself?” Jonas thought the conversation wasn’t going to go anywhere with the game of Mario Kart going on in the background, where it was audible every time Abdi crashed into a wall, and his curses that came along with every crash. Because of this, Jonas decided to stand up and turn off the tv, where the game was playing. 

 

“Hey! What was that for?” Abdi stood up, demanding an answer. 

 

“Bro, just leave it be. You were never going to finish the lap anyways.” That was Carlos speaking this time. 

 

“Abdi, calm down please, and sit.” Abdi obliged to Jonas’s order and sat back down on the couch. “Thank you. Now, Matteo, what are you thinking about?”

 

Matteo shrugged. He thought they’d laugh if he answered honestly. “Nothing.” That was the best lie he could come up with, and it wasn’t fooling anyone, especially not Jonas. Jonas shot him a “stop shitting with me” look, and Matteo relented, thinking about the last time he kept things bottled up inside him. He shivered at the thought, about yelling at his friends, who were only there to help him, to comfort him. 

 

“David.”

 

No one laughed. They understood, thankfully.

 

“Okay, and what about David were you thinking about?” Carlos asked, leaning into the conversation. 

 

“Well, I had a talk with Hans, and he said that maybe I should just give David some time and space. That’s what I’m doing.”

 

“So then what’s the problem?” Jonas came over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that it’s okay, that he can talk to them. That it was a judge-free zone. 

 

“The problem is that I don’t want him to feel like I’m over him. That I moved on, because I haven’t. He told me he wasn’t into me but I doubt that, he literally kissed me first. He wouldn’t have done that if he wasn’t into me. So I’m thinking maybe he doesn’t want to come out just yet, which is fine. But I just want him to know that I’m still here and haven’t forgotten about him. The thing is that I don’t know how on fucking earth I can do that.”

 

“Well, have you thought about texting him?” Abdi commented, thinking it was such an obvious answer.

 

Matteo sighed and shook his head a bit. “Well, no. He told me to leave him alone.”

 

“Okay.” Jonas considered some options in his head. His face then lit up like a lightbulb, showing that he had an idea. “What if you text him something along the lines of, ‘hey. I know you want to be alone, but I want you to know that I’m still here for you. So if you want to talk, let me know.’ Then, he won’t feel pressured, but will know you still care about him.”

 

Matteo liked that idea. “Okay, I’ll do just that.” He pulled out his phone, pulled up his whatsapp messages, and went to David’s contact. He typed out the message. 

 

**Matteo:**

 

_Hey. I know you want me to leave you alone, so I’ll respect that. But I want you to know that I’m still here for you, even as a friend, if that’s what you want. Don’t feel pressured to come talk to me, but I’m available anytime, if you want to._

 

“I sent it.”

 

“Let’s see it,” Carlos said. 

 

Matteo showed the boys his phone, and they all congratulated him, for being brave enough to send it. Suddenly, Abdi started to freak the fuck out. 

 

“Dude! Dude! Dude!”

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Matteo was about to start panicking if he didn’t get an answer from Abdi soon. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long for Abdi to stop screaming and begin to calm down.  

 

“It has two blue check marks! He read it!” Abdi exclaimed, with his hands flying in the air. Matteo quickly turned his phone’s screen towards himself, and gasped when he saw the check marks. Relief started flooding through his body like the way when the water pressure on a hose is all the way up. 

 

“Do you think he’ll respond?” Carlos asked. 

 

“Honestly, I don’t mind if he doesn’t. He read it, that’s what counts. So at least now he knows what I’ve been thinking about nonstop over the last two weeks. And for that, I have you guys to thank, for helping me out.” He smiled. Just a small, little bit, but it was there, and visible on his face. He then proceeded to lift his beer in his hands, the others following along, and said, “cheers!” as they clinked their bottles. 

 

“No problem.” Jonas replied, after taking a sip of his drink. He then smirked a big smirk and said, “It’s not your fault that you’re a gay disaster under all those sweaters you hide yourself in.”

 

Ah, Matteo should have seen that one coming. But he didn’t. Dammit, Jonas.

 

Carlos and Abdi couldn’t help it, and burst out into a humongous laughing fit after hearing what Jonas said. 

 

“Haha Haha! Get it? Because Matteo’s a disaster!” Abdi wheezed out. 

 

“And he’s gay! That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day, man.” Carlos managed to rasp out, just barely. 

 

Matteo just rolled his eyes and scoffed at Jonas. “Really? Gay jokes?”

 

“Yeah, really. And you gotta admit, it was pretty funny.”

 

“Sure Jane.”

 

“Excuse me?” Jonas put his hands to his chest, in mock offense. “How dare you meme me! Me, the ultimate meme master!”

 

Wait, what? Was Matteo hearing this right? He cleared his throat and said, “You, the Meme master? Ha, now that’s funny. Everyone knows Memes are my thing, making me the meme master.”

 

“He’s got a point there, Jonas.” Carlos said. 

 

“Yeah, he does. I mean, I don’t have Instagram, but he posts memes on Monday and Friday, and from what I can tell, you don’t.” Abdi agreed. 

 

Carlos and Matteo “ooohed” due to Abdis comment, making Jonas finally give in. 

 

“Okay, okay! Matteo’s the ultimate meme master. Don’t rub it in.” Jonas chuckled. 

 

All of a sudden, there was a buzzing sound, meaning someone wanted to be let in. Who though?

 

Matteo stood up and pressed the button, letting whoever it was go up to their flat. 

 

“Did you invite anyone else, dude?” Jonas yelled out from the living room.

 

“No.” Matteo yelled back. 

 

“Then who is it?” Abdi wondered. 

 

“No clue. It’s probably Alex, leaving something for Mia. Did you know he came here with flowers on Wednesday, looking for her?”

 

“Nope. But man, he seems committed to making their relationship work, that’s for sure.” Carlos added. 

 

“Yeah, he’s a good guy at heart,” Matteo said. 

 

Finally, after about a minute, he heard a knock on the door. The boys silenced their conversations, wanting to know who was knocking. 

 

Matteo opened the door, and wasn’t prepared for the sight his eyes feasted upon. He wasn’t prepared whatsoever. Not in the slightest. He felt his heart stop for a second. 

 

“Um, hi,” the person greeted. 

 

It was David. 

 

Matteo was shocked. He wasn’t expecting David to come up to him yet, or at all, actually. 

 

“Hi. What are you doing here?” Matteo asked, although he already knew why. 

 

“I wanted to see if your offer to talk still stands.” Matteo must’ve taken too long to answer because David added, “It still stands, right?”

 

Matteo snapped out of it, and somehow got words to come out of his mouth. “Uh, yeah! I have some people over, but they can have some fun elsewhere. Come on in. You can wait in my room, if you want.”

 

“Sure,” And with that, David entered the flat and headed straight to Matteo’s room. The boys saw this, and when David shut the Matteo’s door, they started whispering amongst themselves. 

 

Matteo went back into the living room and cleared his throat. “Before you guys ask, yes, that was David. He came here, wanting to talk. So if you guys don’t mind, can you leave?”

 

They all agreed to leave immediately, knowing that this was important for Matteo. They grabbed all their things and left, wishing him the best of luck. 

 

“If something bad happens, don’t forget to send me his address, so I can have a talk with him.” Matteo rolled his eyes at that. “I’m serious, Luigi. I don’t want him to hurt you.”

 

“I’ll be fine. Just go guys, please. I heard there’s a party at Sam’s tonight anyways, so you guys can go there.”

 

“Oh we’re so going to Sam’s. I’m gonna amaze her, just you wait!” Abdi all but squealed. 

 

“Whatever you say, man. Have fun at the party!” He called out, closing the door. 

 

He walked back to his room, seeing David sit on his bed, twiddling with his fingers. He looked up when he saw Matteo enter and stood up abruptly. 

 

“You can sit back down, you know?” Matteo gestures to his bed. 

 

“I know, but I feel better standing.”

 

“Okay.”

 

David took in a deep breath. “Thanks for giving me space. I needed time to think and I think I’m ready to talk to you now.”

 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Matteo reassured. 

 

“Okay. Um, well, let me start off by saying that I am into you. That is, I lied when I sent you that message.”

 

“Okay.” Matteo had a feeling David lied about that, so he was glad to know it was true. 

 

“I was scared. I didn’t realize how real everything was turning out to be. I mean, you broke up with Sara just to be with me, which I appreciate, really. But, that meant I’d have to tell you something big.”

 

“What is it?”

 

David drew in a breath, sat down onto the bed again, and closed his eyes. Matteo could sense his nervousness from a mile away, and sat down right next to him, clutching his hand. “Hey, take your time. Don’t pressure yourself. I’m a very patient person, so take your time.”

 

With that, David squeezed Matteo’s hand back, trying to calm down his rising heartbeat. 

 

They sat in a comfortable silence. The only thing audible was their breathing. They stayed like that for about ten minutes, before David inhaled to speak. 

 

“I’m transgender.” He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see Matteo’s reaction, even though it didn’t change. 

 

“Okay,” Matteo said.

 

David opened his eyes, and when he saw that Matteo’s face of acceptance, relief washed over his face. “Okay?”

 

“Okay. Thanks for telling me.” Matteo smiled and squeezed David’s hand. 

 

They sat in another comfortable silence before Matteo asked, “Who else knows?”

 

“My parents, Laura, and you. They let me and Laura move here to get a fresh start. We visit them every other weekend, and they’ve been so supportive, it’s amazing.”

 

“That’s really good, David.”

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

Silence fell over them again, but they didn’t mind it. It was quite nice, in fact.

 

“Can I ask you something?” David broke the silence.

 

“Go for it.”

 

“Um. Do you maybe… want to be, with me?” David asked.

 

“Of course,” Matteo said shaking his head in disbelief. “Why wouldn’t I? I’m into you too, although I’m pretty sure you already knew that.”

 

David sighed a happy sigh. “Good.” He hesitated, before asking, “So, does that make us a couple?”

 

Matteo cupped David’s cheeks. “I guess it does.”

 

They stared at each other, just admiring the other, before David grabbed Matteo’s wrists, making him lean in to kiss him. Their lips were on the other’s. It was a soft, gentle, and loving kiss. They broke away mutually with smiles plastered on their faces. Matteo then hugged David, while David put his head in the crook of Matteo’s neck. “You’re a good listener.” David spoke out. 

 

Matteo chuckled and ran his fingers through David’s hair. 

 

“You’re the best,” Matteo whispered. 

 

“So I’ve heard.” Matteo could feel David’s eyebrows raise when David said that and he scoffed. 

 

“Oh shut up.” Matteo said jokingly. 

 

They laughed for a bit before they broke the hug and laid down on Matteo’s bed. They stayed up for a little while longer, talking about whatever came to mind, before falling asleep in the other’s arms. They’ve never had a better night’s sleep. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Leave me comments if you wanna suggest something. Thanks for reading! I suck at fics but it makes me happy when I write them so sorry if you didn’t enjoy


End file.
